Computer networks are vital to the operation of many business enterprises. Such networks include interconnected computers, telecommunications systems, or converged environments in which voice and data are passed across a common network. Because such networks provide functions that are critical to the operation of business enterprises, their maintenance is of considerable importance.
In order to maintain and troubleshoot networks, outside service providers may be employed. If outside service providers are provided access to the client network, many maintenance and repair operations can be performed remotely. However, remote access to a client network is often undesirable from the perspective of the client, as the access channel provided for the service provider can be exploited by third parties. For example, modem access in connection with software, such as PC ANYWHERE, that allows for the remote operation of computer systems, can potentially be exploited by unauthorized persons to access the client network.
In order to address client concerns regarding network security, virtual private networks, firewalls, and password protection has been utilized. However, such solutions can add expense to the operation of a network, and have certain vulnerabilities.